Talk:Samus VS Boba Fett REMASTERED/@comment-96.234.137.235-20150208185116/@comment-25182985-20150208194600
They're not actually, they are just celerbrating the the years of Death Battle by remastering the very first episode. I can name many and I repeat MANY match ideas. Warning this is going to be a very long list. SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) VS Destoroyah (Godzilla) Black Adam (DC Comics) VS Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) VS Inuyasha (InuYasha) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) VS Victor Crowley (Hatchet) Reptile (Mortal Kombat) VS Aeon Calcos (Soulcalibur) Ermac (Mortal Kombat) VS Rose (Street Fighter) Nintendo Kings Battle Royale: Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) VS King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) VS King Dedede (Kirby) Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) VS Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) Carnage (Marvel Comics) VS Alex Mercer (Prototype) Blade (Marvel Comics) VS Rayne (BloodRayne) Jonah Hex (DC Comics) VS John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) VS Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) VS Nathan Drake (Uncharted) Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) VS Pyramid Head (Silent Hill 2) Mechagodizlla Battle Royale: Mechagodzilla (Showa) VS Mechagodzilla (Heisei) VS Kiryu Banjo-Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) VS Conker the Squirrel (Conker) Mewtwo (Pokemon) VS BlackWarGreymon (Digimon) Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) VS Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) VS Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'N' Goblins) Pit (Kid Icarus) VS Sora (Kingdom Hearts) The Joker (DC Comics) VS Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) The Hulk (Marvel Comics) VS Asura (Asura's Wrath) Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) VS Turok (Turok) Dante (Devil May Cry) VS Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) VS Goliath (Gargoyles) Gon (Gon) VS Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) Green Arrow (DC Comics) VS Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) Crimson Viper (Street Fight) VS Black Widow (Marvel Comics) Catwoman (DC Comics) VS Black Cat (Marvel Comics) Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) VS Dracula (Castlevania) T.J. Combo (Killer Instinct) VS Balrog (Street Fighter) The Punisher (Marvel Comics) VS Judge Dredd (Judge Dredd) Wario (Super Mario Bros.) VS Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) Aquaman (DC Comics) VS Namor the Sub-Mariner (Marvel Comics) Baraka (Mortal Kombat) VS Vega (Street Fighter) Swamp Thing (DC Comics) VS Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) VS Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter) VS Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat) VS Chief Thunder (Killer Instinct) Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) VS Glacius (Killer Instinct) Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) VS Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) VS Theodore J. Conrad (Alien Breed) Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) VS Serious Sam (Serious Sam) Red Hood (DC Comics) VS The Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) Talia al Ghul (DC Comics) VS Elektra (Marvel Comics) Popeye (Popeye) VS Asterix (Asterix the Gaul) Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) VS The Chosen Undead (Dark Souls) Doctor Fate (DC Comics) VS Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) Brainiac (DC Comics) VS Ultron (Marvel Comics) Darkseid (DC Comics) VS Thanos (Marvel Comics) Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim) VS Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) Mega Man (Mega Man) VS Astro Boy (Astro Boy) Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) VS Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) Captain Planet (Captain Planet & the Planeteers) VS Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) The Predator (Predator) VS Prophet (Crysis) Cthulhu (Cthuhu Mythos) VS SIN (Final Fantasy) Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) VS Kefka Palazzi (Final Fantasy) Zilla (Godzilla) VS The Cloverfield Monster (Cloverfield) Captain Commando (Captain Commando) VS Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) VS Afro Samurai (Afro Samurai) Guts (Berserk) VS Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Mileena (Mortal Kombat) VS Juri Han (Street Fighter) Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) VS Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) VS Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) VS Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) VS Cammy White (Street Fighter) Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark Zero) VS Ada Wong (Resident Evil) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) VS Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Lex Luthor (DC Comics) VS Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Deadshot (DC Comics) VS Bullseye (Marvel Comics) James Bond (James Bond) VS Jason Bourne (Jason Bourne) King Kong (King Kong) VS Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) Wolverine (Marvel Comics) VS Bigby Wolf (Fables) Killer Croc (DC Comics) VS The Lizard (Marvel Comics) Maleficent (The Sleeping Beauty) VS Jafar (Aladdin) The Lich King (World of Warcraft) VS The Witch King (Lord of the Rings) Rachel (Ninja Gaiden) VS Trish (Devil May Cry) Supergirl (DC Comics) VS She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Superboy (DC Comics) VS Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) The Mask (Dark Horse Comics) VS Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) VS Darth Vader (Star Wars) Cole MacGrath (Infamous) VS Delsin Rowe (Infamous) Sakura Haruno (Naruto) VS Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) The Flash (DC Comics) VS Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) Sailor Scout Battle Royale: Sailor Moon VS Sailor Mars VS Sailor Mercury VS Sailor Jupiter VS Sailor Neptune Power Rangers Battle Royale: Red Ranger VS Blue Ranger VS Black Ranger VS Yellow Ranger VS Pink Ranger Assassin's Creed Battle Royale: Ezio Auditore da Firenze VS Altair Ibn-La'Ahad VS Connor VS Edward Kenway Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Roll (Mega Man) Proto Man (Mega Man) VS Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Spinal (Killer Instinct) VS Cervantes (Soulcalibur) Daredevil (Marvel Comics) VS Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) Ness (Earthbound) VS Razputin "Raz" Aquato (Psychonauts) Lucario (Pokemon) VS Renamon (Digimon) Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z) VS Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) Raven (DC Comics) VS Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) Sesshomaru (InuYasha) VS Vergil (Devil May Cry) Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) VS Nu-13 (BlazBlue) X-23 (Marvel Comics) VS Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) Fantastic Four Battle Royale: Mister Fantastic VS Invisible Woman VS The Human Torch VS The Thing Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) VS Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) VS Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Amaterasu (Okami) VS War (Darksiders) Jackie Estacado (The Darkness) VS James Heller (Prototype) Doomsday (DC Comics) VS Cell (Dragon Ball Z) General Zod (DC Comics) VS Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) Rampage Battle Royale: George the Ape VS Lizzie the Dinosaur VS Ralph the Wolf Deathwing (World of Warcraft) VS Alduin (The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) VS Let Dakaha (Rave Master) Rufus (Street Fighter) VS Bob (Tekken) Zatanna (DC Comics) VS Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) Xenomorphs (Aliens) VS Necromorphs (Dead Space) Megazord (Mighy Morphin Power Rangers) VS Voltron (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) VS Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) Fa Mulan (Mulan) VS Xianghua (Soulcalibur) Red Tornado (DC Comics) VS Vision (Marvel Comics) Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat) VS Ken Masters (Street Fighter) Gordan Freeman (Half-Life) VS Chell (Portal) Green Lantern (DC Comics) VS Nova (Marvel Comics) Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) VS Fei Long (Street Fighter) Nightmare (Soulcalibur) VS Hakumen (BlazBlue) Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) VS Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) VS Marie Korbel (Skullgirls) Venom (Marvel Comics) VS Filia (Skullgirls) Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) VS Aigis (Persona) Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) Kirito (Sword Arts Online) VS Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) VS Steve (Minecraft) Herimone Granger (Harry Potter) VS Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) VS Yuna (Final Fantasy) Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) VS Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) Vash the Stampede (Trigun) VS Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) VS Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Poison Ivy (DC Comics) VS Zyra (League of Legends) Litch-Faye Ling (BlazBlue) VS Valentine (Skullgirls) Mickey Mouse (Disney) VS Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Donald Duck (Disney) VS Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) VS Elsa (Frozen) Pokemon Starter Battle Royale (Johto): Meganium VS Feraligatr VS Typhlosion Pokemon Starter Battle Royale (Hoenn): Sceptile VS Blaziken VS Swampert Pokemon Starter Battle Royale (Sinnoh): Torterra VS Infernape VS Empoleon Pokemon Starter Battle Royale (Unova): Serperior VS Emboar VS Samurott Pokemon Starter Battle Royale (Kalos): Chesnaught VS Delphox VS Greninja Pokemon Legendary Battle Royale (Kanto): Articuno VS Moltres VS Zapdos Pokemon Legendary Battle Royale (Johto): Raikou VS Entei VS Suicune Pokemon Legendary Battle Royale (Hoenn): Groudon VS Kyogre VS Rayquaza Pokemon Legendary Battle Royale (Sinnoh): Dialga VS Palkia VS Giratina Pokemon Legendary Battle Royale (Unova): Reshiram VS Zekrom VS Kyurem Pokemon Legendary Battle Royale (Kalos): Xerneas VS Yveltal VS Zygarde Legendary Golem Pokemon Battle Royale: Regirock VS Regice VS Registeel Pokemon Lake Guardian Battle Royale: Uxie VS Mesprit VS Azelf Pokemon Forces of Nature Battle Royale: Tornadus VS Thundurus VS Landorus Arlong (One Piece) VS Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) Jack Cayman (MadWorld) VS Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) Storm (Marvel Comics) VS Ral Zarek (Dragon's Maze) Poison (Final Fight) VS Bridget (Guilty Gear) Sango (InuYasha) VS Lady (Devil May Cry) Temari (Naruto) VS Kagura (InuYasha) Jin Kazama (Tekken) VS Kasumi (Dead or Alive) Taki (Soulcalibur) VS Ayane (Dead or Alive) Lobo (DC Comics) VS Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) VS Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) The Question (DC Comics) VS Rorschach (Watchmen) Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat) VS Guile (Street Fighter) Scarecrow (DC Comics) VS Scarecrow (Marvel Comics) Iron Tager (BlazBlue) VS Big Band (Skullgirls) Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) VS Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) Arakune (BlazBlue) VS Double (Skullgirls) Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) VS Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale: The Heavy VS The Sniper VS The Medic VS The Spy VS The Pyro VS The Scout VS The Demoman VS The Soldier VS The Engineer